


Half and Half

by writinginredink



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Astrals - Freeform, Backstory, F/M, Gen, Gods, Half-Blood, Half-Demon, Half-angel, OC insert, OFC - Freeform, big plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writinginredink/pseuds/writinginredink
Summary: Savannah McGinnon seems just like your average female hunter.Picking up cases, doing the dirty work and hopping motels in between.But what happens when her path crosses that of the Winchesters and she's more than what she seems?When Crowley pops by unannounced during the brothers' case and catches the eye of the young hunter, things start falling into place.>> Bi-weekly updates. <<





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Savannah is a half-blood and had been in hiding using hex bags and sigils.
> 
> This fanfiction isn't based on romance, although there will be hints of Sam x OC.  
I do not own Supernatural or its characters, only Savannah.

> _"Chapter one: A road to Humanity"_

It was only a matter of time that she'd run into a vamp's nest. She ever so _not_ gracefully took care of them, as a hunter does. 

As soon as she entered her motel room, her phone rang. But she was too tired to pick up, the vampires had already taken up so much of her time and energy that she _needed_ to recharge. Not like she could tell anyone this, or she would be called a witch or worse, they'd try and kill her. She, after all, was one of a kind. Her name was Savannah McGinnon and she was half demon and half angel, her kind should never exist as it was forbidden to mate with the enemy. Which was pretty obvious, but there were cases of fallen angels falling in love with demons and vise versa. Yes, it was rare, as it was a sin - but "all is fair in love and war." She never knew who her actual parents were, though. She couldn't remember anything under age twelve, when she was adopted into a kind and loving family. Even when they realised that she wasn't normal, they still took care of her and it wasn't until Savannah saw herself as a danger, that she left without a trace. 

Of course, she missed them, but she knew she had to leave them if she wanted them to lead a normal life. Which she couldn't. She was born a hunter - she felt like she was supposed to be one. But she wasn't an average hunter. Others feared her a little, she rarely got hurt and even if she did, she always healed a little _too_ quickly. Until the alpha vampire showed up and she had to set other cases aside. 

Savannah locked the door and shuffled her way to the bathroom, her red hair stuck to her forehead like glue. After checking the voicemail about the new case, she took a quick shower to rinse off the vampires' blood and made her way back to the main room. She sat down on the old and discolored chair and flipped open her laptop. She glanced at the emails before yawning. It was unlike her to be so tired, nevertheless it had been a long day. Savannah quickly skimmed through the email and stopped at a certain word she remembered from a guy called Bobby. They'd worked a case together before. Roughly a year ago or more and she felt a bit of a bond with him. Yet she hadn't heard of him in a while, but she couldn't exactly go asking around why he wouldn't pick up his phone. She looked at the time and realised it was probably best to head to bed, but not before thoroughly reading the email. 

"Leviathan. Crap. Leviathans. I thought it was a damn myth," she mumbled to herself and shut down the laptop. With a snap of her fingers, the lights went down and she let herself plop on the bed. The sigils she drew on the windows and doors were a little faint, but they'd do the trick. Savannah rolled onto her side and went over the information once again, thinking about what she learnt about the Leviathans. 

The Leviathans (also called Leviathan, The Old Ones, Chompers, or Levis for short) are a race of ancient,   
primordial monsters that served as God's very first beasts.  
Thus, they predate angels, humans, and the soul itself.   
The creatures proved to be too hungry and destructive, so God created Purgatory and locked them inside.

"I really wonder how they got out of Purgatory," she sighed and fell in a deep, dreamless sleep.

The next day went a little different from normal, she'd been called in for a case that seemed very suspicious. So of course, she rolled with it. The pub she was called to seek out was called 'The Elder's Attic,' and was supposedly very popular among the young. Savannah dressed up for the occasion and wore a plaited black skater skirt with on top her Led Zeppelin tee, which was a little baggy. She styled her hair in a beach wave and put on her glasses. Wearing them was something she absolutely hated. They always got dirty easily, fell off during a fight or broke if they'd manage to knock her against the wall again. She pushed the glasses further up and walked into the already crowded pub. They were playing an old song by Metallica and a guy at the bar stood up, fisting the air. 

"That's more like it! I was almost afraid I'd have to leave this borefest." Savannah grinned and watched him a little longer, enjoying the music and occasionally getting eyerolls from the person beside him. He didn't seem to enjoy himself unlike the leather-jacket guy. The redhead decided to walk up to them. At the same time the eye-roll guy turned around, knocking his drink over me. Before the liquid could turn my skirt into a sticky, reeking mess, she lifted her hand and made the glass with contents freeze mid-air. Her eyes widened and quickly stepped back to let the glass fall. 

"I'm so sorry, I-," the guy squinted at the broken shards on the ground and nudged the leather-jacket guy beside him. 

"Come on Sammy! Not during one of the best songs ever made. Can it wait?" But he nudged him again, which made the other guy grunt in displease and turn around. "Ya? What is it?" He quickly recovered from his sour face when he saw Savannah. "Hey, you enjoying yourself?" 

"I eh, just wanted to say, your date here doesn't seem to enjoy your embarrassment." The non-amused guy stood up. Boy was he tall. 

"Date? No, we're just brothers." His face hinted a bit of disgust. "Name's Dean, this is my little brother Sammy." She nodded and eyed Sam. He raised an eyebrow and grabbed her left arm. 

"What was that just now?" Savannah looked at his older brother and groaned. 

"I can explain." 

"Damn right you will." He walked ahead and pulled her with him, leaving Dean behind, flabbergasted. 

"Dude, what's going on?"

Once outside, the three took a spot around the corner. She really didn't feel like explaining herself, she felt exposed and she had never told anyone about her powers. Savannah, the half-blood. The woman with the supernatural powers who could teleport short distances and could freeze objects mid-air. Oh as a bonus, she possessed the ability to control electricity - which she could turn into heat. So far she only really used it to warm up her tea when she'd be researching cases. Obviously she was still learning how to control these powers and these take a heap of energy, so she wouldn't use them too much. The one hunter who saw her teleport, told many others and therefore they'd feared her. 'No human can do such a thing,' she was often told. 

"So spill, because I'm fairly sure I just saw you 'freeze' that glass." Savannah adjusted her glasses and took a deep breath. She peered around her, feeling a little unsafe, being out in the open. 

"Can we talk about this in my motel room?" Her anxiety rose with the minute. Dean looked between the two and finally spoke up.

"Wow, so, you can do magic or something?" 

"Sort of? Not quite, I-," Sam cut her short and crossed his arms.

"That's a bit suspicious don't you think?" She sighed again and replied.

"Douse me in holy water if you will. Do whatever you need." The brothers locked eyes for a second.

"You a hunter?" Dean grinned. "You're a bit too pretty to be a hunter."

"Okay Dean, just, let me do the talking." He rolled his eyes, which Savannah started seeing as his signature. "No, you could come to our motel room and explain."

The three headed off across the street and the motel the brothers stayed at, was only a few blocks away. She had to admit, these boys were pretty attractive. She knew she didn't stand a chance though, she was an abomination to mankind - rather, to devils, angels _and _mankind. Her eyes shifted across the street, to see if anyone had been following them. Luckily all seemed normal, though she couldn't shake the feeling of being followed by an evil presence. Which was laughable, as she was also partly 'evil.' Supposedly anyway as Savannah could never kill a human, she was too kind. She felt more aligned with humans than anything else in existence. 

Sam closed the door behind them as Dean shoved a chair towards the redhead. "How do I know you're not one of those 'shoot now, questions later' type of hunter? I've seen quite a few of those." Sam raised his eyebrow at Dean and shrugged, knowing damn well that's what his brother was like these days. Savannah had no reason to trust other hunters, as word travelled fast about her.

Before Savannah could even part her lips, Dean opened a flask and doused her in holy water. She winced and took a step back. Both brothers took one another's side and lifted their guns, pointing at her chest. She wiped the water off her forehead and groaned.

"Look, I get what this looks like-"

"It looks bad. Specifically for you. You're a demon aren't ya?" 

"Listen I'm not all sunshine and rainbows, no. But I'm not exactly a demon." The Winchesters kept their eyes locked on her before Sam cleared his throat.

"Explain then. I don't see any black eyes. What are you?" He said, nodding at his older brother, who seemed to know exactly what he meant. Must be boy code or whatever, she thought.

Dean circled around her as Savannah lifted her arms above her head.

"Search me all you want, I'm a hunter, Dean. You know I carry weapons." He lowered one hand to search through her pockets and found a similar flask to his and and an Angel blade. 

"Heh, an Angel blade? How'd you get that? Did you kill an Angel?" 

"No, Dean. It's _my_ blade." Sam squinted his eyes. She could tell he was getting confused. "For the love of God. I'm a half-blood." She dropped her arms, which caused the Winchesters to straighten up and point their guns at her once again. 

"That's a lie. Those- you're a Nephilim?" Sam said, shaking his head in disbelief. "I thought, those were extinct." 

"I, uh. No I'm not. Specifically, I'm half-demon, half-angel." Dean chuckled, which soon turned into a laughing fit. Anyone could tell that Dean was a little tipsy.

"S-sorry, did I just hear what I think I heard?" Sam said, scoffing. "Nice try, there's no way a- an Angel and a Demon would- no. Just, no. You have to come up with something better than that." Savannah looked at the boys and noticed Sam had a couple of stitches sticking out in his neck.

"Alright, you want me to prove it? You've already confirmed my demon half, let me show you my Angel half." She took small steps toward the taller brother and eyed Dean carefully, in case he'd launch himself at her. She wasn't one to trust any other hunter beside Bobby. He was a good man, of course, skeptical. Yet he never asked too much. It's as if he knew, but in his own way he accepted her.

She placed her hand on the stitched side of his neck. He eyed her, but curiosity got the best of him, so he let her touch him. He felt a stinging sensation, which shortly after disappeared. She retracted her hand and nodded. "See for yourself, can demons do this?" Sam looked a little bewildered, trying to process what just happened as he caressed his neck. He didn't feel any stitches and not even so much as a mark. It's as if he was never attacked in the first place.

Dean looked at his brother with concern in his eyes, which he tried to hide. She realised he's the tough one, trying to put up a mask to be strong for his brother. Sam sheathed his gun and sighed. "I thought... it was a myth. I- how?" He frowned. Dean also put away his gun and walked to the kitchen, returning with two beers in his hand. He let out a sigh and rubbed his forehead. "Great, just when you think you've met every Frankenstein in existence. Another one pops up." 

"Hey, I'm a good guy- girl. Or so I'd like to believe. I don't like spilling blood and I _don't_ kill humans." She crossed her arms. Her stomach grumbled. "Besides, I like my cheeseburgers like any other human." Dean scoffed.

"Who'd have thought? We have a Myth in our midst. Alright Frankie, let's get some hangover food."

"Hangover food? Wait, who's Frankie?"

"Cheeseburgers are Dean's... Hangover food. And regular lunch and- well his religion you could say." Sam sighed and grabbed the car keys off the side table. "And _I'm _driving." Dean rolled his eyes in a childlike way.

"Frankenstein, that's basically what you are. That's why, Frankie." Dean seemed very proud of himself for coming up with that.

"Original," was all Savannah replied with and followed Sam out the door. She was a bit surprised that the Winchester brothers had never heard of her. Maybe they were cut off from all the other hunters or maybe they just didn't like the boys that much. Either way, she seemed to have taken a liking to them. 

"How in the world are you half-demon, half-angel but don't feed off blood? Or-or anything else than just human food?" Sam still couldn't believe it but he let it slide. Savannah got the hint that she should sit in the back, seeing the two brothers walk to their designated side of the car. She rolled her eyes and took a spot in the back. Dean turned on the radio and the first song that came on was 'Stairway to Heaven,' and Savannah started singing along. The older brother turned his head and nodded in approval. 

"Cool shirt by the way. A woman of culture, sucks that you're a halfie." She rolled her eyes, but acknowledged the fact they'd be calling her all sorts of weird or disturbing names and she was okay with that.

Halfway through the trip to the diner, a figure popped up from the side of the road. A man dressed in black, stepping out from the dark onto the road. Sam hit the breaks and the other two had to hold on tight so they wouldn't go flying like it's a Street Fighter game.

"Jesus Sam, what the fuck?" Savannah yelled, banging her head against the driver's seat as they came to a stop.

The two brothers stepped out of the car with their guns unlocked. The redhead blinked and stepped out after.

"Well, well. Moose and not Moose. How have you lovelies been?" A thick British accent sounded. His words smothered the two.

"What do you want Crowley?" Dean took his 'shoot first, ask questions later' stance. "I don't recall summoning you or killing any one of your friends lately."

"Such a warm welcome as always. No, but, I believe you two have something that belongs to me." He tilted his head back a little, nodding towards the redhead. 

Savannah stepped from behind Sam and unsheathed her Angel blade. She showed no fear, but her eyes spoke different words.

"I've missed you in Hell, love. I've looked all over for you. So why am I not surprised to find you being tainted by the Winchesters' presence." 

"What is he talking about?" Dean spoke, but kept his eyes on the King of Hell.

"Who are you?" Savannah asked, clearly unsure who this Crowley even was. The King of Hell took a step forward, but quickly got blocked off by the brothers. "Do you guys know each other?"

"Oh dear yes, we go way back. I see you don't remember me. In all due time then, I suppose. I'll be waiting for you." He winked and snapped his finger, instantly vanishing.

Sam turned around and tucked his gun in his waistband. Dean followed and put his hands on the woman's shoulders, shaking it roughly. "Who in the Hell are you? And why does Crowley know you?"

"I don't know! I really don't!" She looked away, deeply in thought before speaking again. "But I can tell you that I remember waking up in an empty field a couple years back. I don't remember anything from my younger years. I don't know where I came from, who I am or who my real parents are. There! You have it." 

"Dean," he put a hand on his brother's shoulder, tugging at it. "She's not lying." 

"I'd like to confirm this. Is there anyone else who can vouch for you then, half-blood?" She cringed at the words and breathed out the only name she could come up with.

"Bobby Singer."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It's been a while, but I've been busy working on different fanfics as well as just other things in general. Oh well, better late than never!

> _"Chapter two: Family Business"_

"Bobby," Sam breathed. Savannah watched him swallow. Did she say something wrong?

"Yeah, we've gone hunting together several times, he's a lovely guy. Ring him, he'll confirm my story." The two remained silent and made their way back to the car. They waited before Savannah also sat down before Dean spoke up.

"Frankie, Bobby's dead. He-" Savannah looked down at her hands, hiding her teary eyes behind her fringe. She didn't want to believe it, but everyone knew hunters weren't meant to last. She too, wouldn't die of old age. It wasn't as if she was immortal or anything. Savannah was killable, so to say, much like Demons and Angels.

"When?" Was all she mouthed and Sam decided to explain it to her carefully. She obviously cared about the older man, but there was no telling how strong their bond really was. 

"Dick Roman. We're after the Leviathans. Their leader killed Bobby. It's still a bit... unreal." Savannah nodded and quickly wiped her tears before staring out the window. 

"I received an email about the Leviathans and that the current Prophet is currently trying to translate the tablet, which holds the key to their doom." That clearly got the brothers' attention as they quickly turned their head.

"Nobody is supposed to know that-" Sam said before Dean cut him off. 

"Well, Crowley knows. And Crowley knows Frankie here, so maybe he contacted her." He seemed impressed by his own detective work - but it wasn't true.

"A friend named Charlie sent me the email and told me to find the Prophet and keep them safe. She said it was a little Asian kid and Demons and the Leviathans are after him." She rubbed her arm and watched Dean's mouth drop.

"You know our Charlie?" Savannah nodded and added,

"We dated for a little while, back in school, but we broke it off because we made better friends than lovers." She chuckled at the last part and watched Dean nod in approval. "I-I don't, I mean I'm mostly into guys." 

There was a short uncomfortable silence until Sam started the car and made a U turn and continued their journey to Dean's religion. Cheeseburgers. 

"Maybe we should summon Crowley and ask him about your past." Dean shook his head and frowned.

"Are you crazy? Yeah let's summon the old guy for some Tea time. You want to bring biscuits too?"

"How else are we - or her, supposed to find out? Maybe it's important Dean. She's here for the Leviathans too and maybe she can help us kill them since we _still _don't know how to stop them." Dean just grumbled in return and turned on the radio. It was mostly static, but you could faintly hear the song A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton.

"No, Dean. Turn it off." But it was too late, Dean raised his shoulders one after another while looking out the window.

"... And I need you." 

"And I miss you."

He turned his head to Sam and pouted his lips, earning a chuckle from Savannah, who quickly joined in.

"And now I wonder..." They sang in unison.

"Dear God, shoot me," Sam mumbled whilst the other two were still singing on the top of their lungs.

As they parked the car, they noticed something unusual. The entire parking lot was empty and on a Friday afternoon, that was _not _a good thing. They quietly got out and closed their doors before checking their sheathed weapons. 

"Sammy, I smell something dirty."

"Yeah, I haven't showered yet." They both looked back at the redhead, who was now sniffing her armpits. "What?" Dean rolled his eyes and took the first few steps.

Sam opened the door and realised the place was deserted. "What in the world?" Dean mumbled as all three were now standing inside.

"Ah, good afternoon. I told you I'd see you again." The brothers unsheathed their guns faster than the speed of light and aimed it right at the thick-accented man. He continued. "I wanted to be somewhere without _eyes_ and _ears _following me around. This seemed to be the perfect place for some reason. Ahem, hello boys. Savannah." He nodded at the empty seats beside him. The three were reluctant, but sat down anyway.

"How do you know me?" The redhead blurted out even before Crowley could speak up.

"Dear Hell, another one with a big mouth. You were cuter when you were younger. Have a bit more respect for the elderly, love." 

"No, she's right. Who are you to her?" Dean said, which made the King of Hell sigh dramatically.

"Straight to the point as always. Alright. She's actually the child of _my _child. So I guess that means I'm your grandfather, I suppose." Both Sam and Dean scrunched their faces in disgust. 

"Hey now, our family is- or was, quite gorgeous. My son had a girlfriend, many many years ago - before you two were even born."

"Wait, how old am I then?" You interrupted Crowley, who again sighed.

"You certainly have my patience. You're twenty-two. My son had already died once and came back by the hands of an Angel - which, in case you're wondering, I don't know who was responsible. In his last weeks of his second life, as you could call it, he made love to his beloved fiance once more. Tada, you were made. Quite a non-romantic story, in my eyes. But alas, it's true. The Angels banished whoever brought him back to life and awakened you and conducted a search for this lovely abomination."

"Wait, but I'm also half-angel, does this mean his fiance was an Angel?" Crowley weaved his hands together. 

"Ah yes, that's the fun part. An Angel can only perform certain actions if they possess a vessel, a human vessel." Sam ran his hand through his hair, trying to understand.

"So what you're saying is an Angel brought him back, then possessed his girlfriend and therefore creating... me?" Savannah raised an eyebrow, clearly confused as to how that is even possible.

"Yes, you're a clever one. Unlike Moose and Not Moose here." Dean was still a little intoxicated and his mouth hung open just slightly.

"Hey, I understood that," he said, whilst his younger brother stood up.

"Well that was lovely, but we have to go." Crowley shook his head, clicking his tongue.

"I didn't come here to have tea time with you boys, I'm here to bargain." The brothers crossed their arms, eyeing you this time.

"Bargain for what?" The redhead asked, getting the faintest idea this involved her.

"You, dear. You're basically a wandering portal of Heaven, Hell and earth. I happen to know that _someone _possesses the other half of the Demon tablet and that someone happens to be hiding in Heaven."

"Heaven? I thought the Leviathans had the other half." Crowley swiftly looked between the three and straightened his back.

"You may not believe me - or may not _want_ to believe me. But-" he sighed and adjusted his suit, "your little Angel friend got his hands on it. He didn't want you to know and I think he's planning something."

It was a little unusual that Castiel hadn't returned the boys' calls or even sent so much as a text. He was quite... secretive these days too.

"Why would he-" Dean started. His younger brother spoke up.

"I think I know why."

"So, are you in? I- I mean, _we_ could clearly use your help." Savannah sighed, she had no clue how to even get into Heaven, let alone find out where to find the other half of the tablet.

"Right, well if that means we can destroy the Leviathans, then I suppose I'm in."

"Lovely! Alright, here's the plan." 


End file.
